Protein arginine N-methyltransferase 5 (PRMT5) is an enzyme encoded by the PRMT5 gene. Up-regulation of PRMT5 is believed to be involved in tumorigenesis. Thus, PRMT5 is a target with cancer and non-cancer clinical potential.
Despite advances in PRMT5 research, there is still a scarcity of compounds that are both potent, efficacious, and selective PRMT5 inhibitors and also effective in the treatment of cancer and of other diseases in which the PRMT5 receptor is involved. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.